December Storms
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Tumblr Prompt - "Beca and Chloe have never met before, but then suddenly meet because a huge storm puts them together in a tiny place, and then they clicked instantly."


**Kind of a late Christmas thing. I wrote this a year ago on paper and only typed it up now. Enjoy!**

**Prompt - "Beca and Chloe have never met before but then suddenly meet because a huge storm puts them together in a tiny place, and then they clicked instantly."**

* * *

><p>"It's December 15th and it's still in the 20s temperature wise. The snowfall is definitely more than what we expected," the weatherman said.<p>

Beca sighed and turned the radio off, "No shit, I can see the fucking snow."

She sat alone in her car, the heat on full blast. Driving was becoming increasingly difficult with the amount of snow falling from the sky. Beca could barely see the road, but luckily she seemed to be the only one on it. She had been driving for a while but the snow wasn't as bad when she left.

Beca sighed, she couldn't keep driving. It was becoming impossible to see. She strained her eyes to see through the snow, looking for a place to stop. Truthfully, Beca had no idea where she was but as soon as she saw the red lights that spelled out "Rio Diner", she knew exactly where she was. She pulled into the parking lot, put on her coat, grabbed her backpack, and ran to the door.

The bells on the door jingled as she walked in. She looked around and only saw two people. The diner was small, but only two?

"Hey," a waitress smiled. 'Want a table?"

"Sure," Beca said returning the gesture.

A man with curly hair sat in the middle of the diner and Beca was seated towards the back, completely across the room from a girl with red hair. Beca took out her laptop from her bookbag and placed it on the table in front of her.

"Beca?" a woman's voice said.

The brunette looked up, a smile forming on her lips. An elderly woman with gray hair and an apron stood in front of her. "Betty!"

"What brings you here in this snow kid?" she asked, sitting across from her.

"You know I'm 22 years old, right?" Beca smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm 72, what does it matter?"

Beca laughed and nodded, "Touché. But I was headed to my dad's house and the blizzard stopped me."

"That sucks. Guess you're stuck here with the rest of us."

"It's better than getting in an accident."

"That it is," Betty said, standing. "I'm going to check on the young lady over there."

The brunette nodded and looked back to her laptop as Betty walked away. She walked across the diner and stopped at the redhead's table.

"You need anything hun?"

"No thank you," she smiled. "But Betty?"

"Yes?"

"Who is that girl over there?"

Betty sat down next to the girl, "That's Beca Mitchell. She use to come here all the time with her old man."

"How come I've never seen her before?"

"She stopped coming after her parents got divorced. Her mom got custody and moved away. After that she rarely comes," Betty explained.

"Oh… You know her well?"

"I'd like to say so," the woman chuckled.

The redhead smiled. She stared at the brunette across the room, her headphones on and her head slightly bobbing to whatever she was listening to.

"Should I go over there?"

"If you want. She a good kid, she won't bite."

She nodded and got up, walking towards Beca. As she approached her table, Beca looked up. The brunette put her headphones around her neck with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm Chloe," she smiled.

"Beca," she replied, returning the smile.

"So I see you're stuck here too."

"Yeah, but I don't mind being here. Wanna sit?" she asked, motioning to the chair in front of her. Beca had no idea who this woman was but she seemed alright and she was gorgeous so that just made her company even better.

"Sure, thank you," Chloe smiled, sitting in the chair across from Beca's.

"So what were you doing out there that you're stuck?" the brunette asked.

"Well I thought I could make it to the store and back before the storm got bad," she laughed. "That obviously wasn't the case. I just hope the weather will keep the milk in my car from going bad."

Beca laughed harder than she expected to and Chloe smiled, "How 'bout you? Why are you stuck here?"

"I was on my way to my dad's house. It's my step-brother, Jesse's, birthday today."

"Aw, that sucks. You're stuck here instead of with your family."

"Eh, it's alright. My brother can be such an annoying asshole sometimes."

Chloe laughed, "How old is her turning?"

"He's turning 23 today."

"Oh, he's younger than me," she stated.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm 25. How old are you, 21?" she smirked.

"No, I am 22 thank you very much."

"Very sorry," Chloe laughed.

"You're interesting," Beca said with a small smile.

"I think that gets a thank you, but so are you."

The room became quiet, as it was when Beca walked inside the diner. Chloe glanced out of the window and sighed at all the white outside.

"I like the snow but not this much of it," the redhead said.

Beca nodded in agreement, "The only thing really bad about being tuck in this diner is that there's nothing to do."

"We could play 20 Questions," Chloe suggested.

Beca smiled, "Okay. We should play the way my brother plays. You make ten questions and I make ten questions and we both answer all of them."

"Sounds good."

Beca took out a notebook, a pen, and a pencil from her bag. She ripped two pages out of the notebook and handed one to Chloe.

"Do you prefer a pen or pencil?"

"It doesn't matter," Chloe replied as Beca handed her the pen.

The two sat in silence for a couple minutes, writing down questions. When they were both done, Beca took Chloe's paper and told her she'd read the questions.

"First question. When is your birthday?"

"Oh, that's a hard one," Chloe smiled. "July 22nd."

"Mine's February 3rd. Next question, what's your favorite color?"

"Yellow, you?"

"Uhm… Blue, I guess. Okay, what's your favorite song?"

"Titanium by David Guetta," the redhead smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's my favorite song too," Beca smiled.

"Titanium is my jam, my lady jam," Chloe winked.

"Oh, wow, okay. Next question. Do you play an instrument?"

"Yes, piano… and my throat," she chuckled. "Does that count? I sing."

"I don't see why not. That means I play piano, guitar, _and_ throat."

"Whoa, triple threat over here," Chloe joked.

Beca smiled, moving on to the next question, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, and older brother, Brayden, and a younger sister, Alex."

"Cool, I don't have any, other than Jesse I mean."

"Doesn't that get lonely?"

"I guess…" Beca trailed off. "Okay, what is your dream job?"

"I want to be a dancer… or a dance teacher," Chloe said with a smile.

"That's really cool. I want to be a record producer."

"Oh, that's cool too."

"Yeah," the brunette chuckled. "Do you have any pets?"

"No, I've always wanted a kitty though," Chloe said with a small laugh.

"I don't do pets," Beca said shaking her head.

Chloe laughed, "Okay, next question then."

"Okay, this one kinda goes with the last one. What's your favorite animal?"

"A giraffe," the redhead said with a nod.

Beca let out a laugh, "A giraffe?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, I guess I kinda expected you to say a dog or a cat or something. But if we're thinking creatively, my favorite animal is a woolly mammoth."

"See? That's a cool favorite animal!" Chloe smiled.

"I know, huh? Alright, moving on. What's your favorite food?"

"Ooh, now this one is hard. Lemme go with… spaghetti and meatballs."

"That's a good one," Beca smiled. "Mine's chicken nuggests."

"Chicken nuggets are good," Chloe agreed.

"Okay, next. What's your favorite baby name?" she asked, sounding more like she was questioning the actual question than asking it. "What kind of question is this?"

"I couldn't think of anything! Just answer it," the redhead laughed.

"Fine, uhm… for a boy, I guess, Dylan and for a girl," she thought for a moment before finishing. "Probably, Catherine."

"Aw, that's a cute one!" Chloe squealed. "I like Michael and Elizabeth."

"Those are nice too."

"Thanks, so what's the next question?"

"What's your favorite holiday?"

"Christmas. I love being able to listen to Mariah Carey and stay in my pajamas all day and have no one judge me."

Beca laughed, "That's the best explanation for a favorite holiday I've ever heard."

"Thank you, what's yours?"

"Halloween. I like getting to be someone I'm not for a night."

"That's a good explanation too."

"Thanks. Okay, do you have a boyfriend?" Beca asked in a slightly hopeful tone.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. I actually prefer girls."

"So… do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, I'm single… You're not homophobic, are you?"

"No, no! I'm bi, I'm not homophobic," Beca insisted, waving her hands in front of her.

Chloe laughed, "Okay, no need to get defensive."

"Okay, well uhm…" Beca stuttered, her face getting red. "Next question."

"No! You didn't answer the last one!" Chloe reminded.

"I'm single, okay _now_ next question. What's your best childhood memory?" her face returning to it's normal, pale self.

"Uhm… probably going to Disney World when I was a kid. I dressed up as Ariel and the woman who played her for the park asked me for my autograph. It was a pretty good day for young me," Chloe laughed.

"Aw, that's cute," Beca smiled. "The best childhood memory I have is probably coming here all the time with my dad."

"That's nice. Why do you like it here so much?"

"No reason in particular. I guess the people here. Betty is like an extra parent to me."

"She's amazing."

"Yeah, she is…" Beca trailed off, looking back to the paper. "Okay, McDonalds or Wendys?"

"Wendys for burgers, McDonalds for chicken nuggets," Chloe said.

Beca laughed, "Same here. Coke or Pepsi?"

"Pepsi, Coke is too bitter."

"I know! Pepsi is better, even though I think it smells bad."

"Totes, okay, what's next?"

"What is your biggest fear?"

"The dark. I start to freak out when it's pitch black."

"Really?" Beca asked, surprised a 25 year old was afraid pf the dark.

"Yes, don't judge me. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not judging you," Beca chuckled. "And I guess my biggest fear is… I don't know, I guess if a clown came up to me I'd cry."

"You're scared of clowns?" Chloe laughed.

"Don't laugh, Miss-I-Cry-In-The-Dark," Beca said firmly.

"Okay, we're even. Switch topic, next question."

"Alright, do you like your mom or your dad better?"

"My dad. I'm daddy's princess," the redhead laughed. "You?"

"My mom," Beca said.

"Really? I was expecting you to say your dad."

"Why?"

"Because you said your best childhood memory was coming here with him."

"Yeah, but then my parents divorced and my dad fucked up."

"Oh… sorry."

"Don't be, it's alright. We're coming close to the end of our game. Question seventeen, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Uh, I cheated of my drivers exam," Chloe answered.

"That's it? You cheated on a test?"

"Yeah, what'd you expect? Me to have run a little girl over in my car?"

"No, it's just the worst thing I've ever done was rob a little kid."

"Oh my God, what'd you take?"

"Like twenty-five bucks."

"That's horrible!"

"I know, that's why it's the worst thing I've ever done," Beca said.

"Why did you do it?"

"I was desperate," she replied with a shrug.

"Okay, what's the next question?"

"What's a secret you've never told anyone?"

"Uhm…" Chloe thought for a bit before she spoke again. "When I was sixteen I got pregnant… I couldn't tell my mom, she would've been so disappointed in me. Now that I think about it, I lied on that last question. The worst thing I've ever done and the secret I've never told anyone was that I got an abortion at sixteen."

Beca was silent; she didn't know how to respond. Se definitely wasn't expecting that from the innocent looking redhead in front of her. Even the man from across the diner had turned around to look at the two.

"Oh… you didn't have to tell me that if you didn't want to," Beca said.

"No, it's fine. Now at least it's off my chest," Chloe sighed. "Your turn."

"Well the secret I've been hiding from everyone, I already told you."

"That is?"

"I'm bisexual."

"You're not out with it?"

"No, obviously not if it's a secret. I thought redheads were smarter than blondes," Beca smiled.

Chloe laughed, "We are. I promise you that."

"Okay, I trust you. You seem very smart," the brunette smiled.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled. "How many questions are left?"

"Just one."

"Okay, last question," she said dramatically.

Beca laughed, "There is a question here, but I'm not gonna ask it."

"Why not?" Chloe frowned.

"I'm gonna ask a different question."

"Okay…"

"Can I have your phone number Miss Chloe?" Beca asked.

Chloe's cheeks turned bright pink as she laughed," Sure, as long as you promise to call me one day."

"I promise," Beca smiled, handing Chloe her phone and taking hers.

She put her phone number into the redhead's phone, Chloe doing the same in the brunette's. They returned their phones and Beca stood up.

"I'll be right back, I'm getting kinda hungry," the brunette said, brushing Chloe's shoulder as she got up.

Chloe's heart skipped a beat at Beca's touch. She barely knew this girl, but she knew so much about her at the same time. It was unusual for her, but Chloe came to the realization that she had a crush.

Beca came back to the table but didn't sit down.

"Can we move to a booth? This chair is incredibly hard," she laughed.

"Sure."

Chloe got up and sat at the booth next to the table they were already sitting at. Beca moved her bookbag over and placed two coloring pages and a cup of crayons down on the table. She moved a coloring page in front of Chloe and dumped the crayons onto the table.

"How old are you again?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"I am twenty-two, but I act like I am ten," she smiled.

"Well thank you for the coloring page. I now have something to stay awake for," Chloe laughed.

"When it's cold and snowy I just want to snuggle into my bed and sleep," Beca stated.

"I know! It's very unproductive."

Beca nodded and took the cup from the table, turning it upside-down. She started making a beat with the cup and Chloe's mouth hung open.

"That's so cool!" she said.

"There's a song that goes with it," the brunette replied, still moving the cup in her hands.

"Sing it!"

Beca nodded, flipping the cup one more time before singing along to the beat.

"I got my ticket for the long way 'round, two bottles 'a whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say? When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone…"

She sang another verse then stopped the cup.

"You're amazing!" Chloe smiled.

Beca laughed, "Thanks."

"Ya know? You're the most interesting person I've ever met."

"Am I?"

Chloe nodded, returning her attention back to her coloring page. Beca watched her for a while before returning to her own paper, After a few minutes of coloring, the woman who sat Beca brought over a plate of french fries and a Pepsi to the table.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"No problem. Anything for you ma'am?" The waitress asked the redhead.

"Just a Pepsi, thank you."

The waitress walked away and Chloe raised an eyebrow at Beca.

"A plate of french fries?"

"Yeah... Is there a problem?"

"No, you're just weird."

Beca laughed as the waitress placed Chloe's Pepsi on the table, "Thanks. If you want some the plate is unguarded."

"Alright," Chloe chuckled.

They sat in the booth, Beca's phone, laptop, the plate of fries, their drinks, papers, and crayons scattered on the table. A loud beep make Beca jump and Chloe let out a small scream. The power had gone out, it was completely dark in the diner. Beca remembered what Chloe said about her biggest fear and immediately opened her laptop for the light. She could see the fear in the redhead's face as the light shined on it.

"You alright?" Beca asked, turning the flashlight on her phone on as well.

Chloe nodded but it was the most unbelievable nod in history. She stood up and slid into the booth next to her. She grabbed her hand and put it in her lap.

"It's alright," Beca assured her.

Betty walked into the dining room with a flashlight. "Everyone alright?"

"I'm good," the man said.

"Beca?" The woman called out.

"Chloe and I are fine," she replied.

"Okay, good. I'm going to get some candles for in here, alright Chlo?"

"Thank you," she said, her voice shaky.

Beca out the brightness on her laptop all the way up and help on tight to Chloe's hand. She didn't need realize her fear was that bad.

"How long were you here before I got here?" Beca asked.

"Like ten, fifteen minutes, why?"

"Because I've been here for an hour now and I wanted to know how much longer you've been here," she said, trying to take her mind off the dark.

Chloe sighed and took out her phone. The lock screen was a picture of her and some other blonde girl. Beca couldn't help but ask who it was.

"Who is that girl on your lock screen?"

Chloe smiled, "That's my best friend, Aubrey."

"She's pretty," Beca said.

"Yeah, she's always been there for me. You have someone like that?"

"Not really, I don't really have a lot of friends."

"Oh, well you have me now," the redhead smiled.

Betty came over and placed two candles on their table. She lit them and smiled.

"Beca, you mind a poor old lady light these candles up in here?"

"Sure," Beca replied, letting go of Chloe's hand and following Betty around to light the candles.

"So," Betty started. "What's with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, did you ask her out yet?"

"What?!"

"Shhh! Don't act dumb. You like her. I can tell. As soon as the lights went out you went right to her."

"Betty, she's scared of the dark."

"Duh, why do you think I'm lighting these candles? For my health? No! Because Chloe is afraid."

"How do you know that?"

"After you stopped coming she started coming a lot, as often as you. I got to know her."

Beca finished lighting the candles and went back to the table without a response.

"You're not gonna have a panic attack or something, right? It's bright enough?" Beca asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, this is good."

"Beca opened her music mixing program and iTunes, ready to do something with her time. Chloe looked at the computer but didn't know what she was doing.

"What is that?"

"It's a program I use to mix different songs," Beca answered.

"Cool, how does it work?"

"I'll show you. Pick a song," Beca said, pulling up iTunes.

Chloe started to scroll though and stopped at the Bs.

"Bulletproof by La Roux."

"Okay."

Beca dragged the song into the program. "Okay, now I have to find a song with the same chord progression."

She kept scrolling until she got to R, dragging Release Me by Agnes into the program. Chloe watched her play with the filter and the time.

"Gimme a sec," she said, plugging in her headphones. She listened to the mix, fixing it every few seconds. A little more than five minutes passed before she took out her headphone chord.

"Okay, it's not perfect, but here," she said, clicking play.

Music started playing and Chloe was amazed by what started playing.

"I say release me 'cause I'm not able to convince myself that I'm better off without you. Been there, done that messed around, I'm having fun, don't put me down. I'll never let you sweep me off my feet. I won't let you in again. The messages I tried to send, my information's just not going in. Burning bridges shore to shore, I break away from something more. I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap. Been there, done that messed around, I'm having fun, don't put me down. I'll never let you sweep me off my feet (Ah) I'll never let you sweep me off my feet. This time, baby, I'll be (release me) bulletproof (release my body). This time, baby, I'll be (I know it's wrong) bulletproof (So why do I keep coming back) …"

"That's so cool!" Chloe smiled. "Do you have other ones?"

"Yeah," Beca said, clicking on one labeled "212/Bust a Move".

The listened to it and once more, Chloe was mind blown.

"You keep saying how everything I do is cool. I like you," Beca laughed.

"You're awesome! I've never met anyone as musically talented as you. Your voice is amazing, you have great rhythm, it's amazing," Chloe smiled.

"Being completely honest right now, that means a lot to me. Thank you," the brunette said, her lips slightly curved up.

"You're welcome and your computer has low battery," she pointed out.

"Damn it," Beca sighed.

She closed her laptop and turned around. The man, Betty, the waitress, and the cook all sat at a table on the other side of the diner.

"Betty, do you know when this blizzard is supposed to stop?"

"No, sorry kid."

The brunette sighed and turned back around. Chloe laid her head against the window, her hands in her lap. Her eyes were closed and as Beca watched her, she felt her eyelids get heavier. Her eyes slowly closed and without even realizing it, she fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>Chloe's eyes fluttered open. She picked her head up and peeled it off of the cold window, noticing the lights had been turned back on. The blizzard had died down but it was still snowing. The redhead didn't notice the weight on her shoulder until she tried to sit up. Beca was asleep, laying on top of Chloe.<p>

She's cute when she sleeps, Chloe thought. She brushed the brunette's cheek bone with her index finger. Although she felt bad waking her, she needed to get up. Chloe took a stray strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Beca," she whispered.

Beca's face turned as she rubbed her eyes. She sat up with a yawn, looking to her right to see Chloe.

"Hey," the redhead smiled.

"Hey," Beca replied, clearing her throat. "What time is it?"

Chloe checked her phone, "It's 6:30."

Beca sighed, "It's so late."

"Yeah. Do you mind getting up? I have to go to the bathroom."

"The brunette nodded and slid out of the booth, letting Chloe out. The redhead walked to the bathroom and instead of sitting back down Beca went to go find Betty. As she walked through the diner she realized the man was gone and so was the waitress.

"Betty?" Beca called out.

"Kitchen!"

She walked into the kitchen and found the woman pouring coffee into a mug.

"Nice nap with your new girlfriend?" the woman smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny. How long ago did the storm die down?"

"Bout an hour ago. You were asleep for quite a while."

Beca sighed and followed Betty deeper into the kitchen, "Lemme ask you something. I can leave now because the storm let up, but I kinda don't want to…"

"Cause of Chloe."

"Exactly. What do I do?"

"I told you! Ask her out!"

"Betty!"

"Beca!" she mocked.

The brunette sighed, "Fine."

Beca left the kitchen and returned to the dining room. Chloe sat at the table, one earbud in her ear.

"Hey," the redhead smiled as Beca sat down. "You gonna get going soon?"

"Yeah, but I have to ask you something first."

Chloe was confused but nodded, "What is it?"

"Look, I know we just met today, but I really like you and it's ten days until Christmas and Santa finally gave me something worth asking for," she said, making Chloe smile. "I would really like it if you went out on a date with me."

"Is that a question?" Chloe laughed.

"Yes, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes, I will," Chloe beamed.

"One more question."

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you? It's really been killing me," Beca admitted.

Chloe laughed and pulled Beca's face into hers. Beca was surprised at her reaction, but very pleased, immediately kissing back. Beca pulled away first, she didn't want to seem too desperate, even though she loved the feeling of her lips on hers.

"I have to go to my dad's house," Beca started, brushing a stray hair behind Chloe's ear. "But I will call you. Tomorrow."

"Chloe smiled with a nod, "Okay."

Beca grabbed her laptop and put it in her bookbag, leaving a twenty on the table and putting on her coat. Chloe stood next to Beca in the diner.

"Well, bye I guess," the redhead said.

"I'll see you again, promise," Beca smiled.

"I'm sure you will see me again," Chloe laughed.

"Ya know? I'n not even gonna wait until tomorrow to talk to you. I'll text you later."

"Good, I don't think I could've waited that long to hear from you again."

Beca smiled, "Okay… Bye."

She turned around, walking towards the door when Chloe stopped her.

"Wait," she said, grabbing the brunette's wrist.

Chloe pulled her back, kissing her one more time. When she let go Beca laughed.

"Looks like it was killing you more than me."

"Shut up. I'll talk to you later," the redhead smiled.

Beca walked out of the diner and into the snow, a smile on her face. A voice behind Chloe made her jump.

"I told you she would go for you," Betty smiled.

"Jesus, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," she winked, returning to the kitchen.

Chloe sighed and sat back down, smiling to herself. The storm really wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought, leave a review! <strong>


End file.
